Deathly Hallows Remix
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: Anyone else a bit miffed about the final Harry Potter book? Here's how I think it should have gone.
1. Goodbye Privet Drive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Can't believe they seriously make us say that every time.**

"asdf"-speech

_asdf-thoughts  
_

* * *

Harry Potter stared out his open window. The late July air was muggy from all the rain, making the smallest room in Number 4 Privet Drive stuffy. He sighed, closing his bright green eyes in hopes of blocking out the nausea he was feeling. He chuckled dryly; he had never cared for the Dursley's home, often wishing he was anywhere else. But now, the last day he would ever have to set foot in the house, he almost felt nostalgic. Maybe it was because he knew he was safe here, until he turned 17 nothing could touch him. Maybe because the oncoming war didn't exist here with the muggles, yet. Maybe, maybe because his only family left in the world, rotten to him or not, lived in this house. 

Harry shook his head and turned back to face his room. _Six years_ he thought. For six years he had lived in this room, making it his own, and now, he would never see it again. He checked his clock, 45 minutes to finish packing. Harry quietly pulled up the loose floorboard, extracting his belongings from the nook. Throwing the remaining items in his trunk, he glanced around, making sure to not miss anything. Satisfied that nothing irreplaceable was being left behind, Harry began to drag his trunk out the door.

Half way down the hallway Harry stopped to rest. _Sucker weighs a bloody ton._ When he grabbed the handle once more he took a step forward and stopped. Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he turned around.

"Dudley," Harry hissed at his cousin, a quick glance told him the other end of his trunk was being held up by the great whale. "What are you doing?"

"You're really leaving, Harry?" Dudley looked confused and, to Harry's amusement, rather constipated for it.

"Dudley, I told you and your parents that I had to go. It's not safe to stay here." Dudley stared back at him for a moment before nodding and signaled to keep walking.

The cousins made their way down the stairs, carefully maneuvering over the creaky stair near the bottom. They set the trunk down with a loud thud, both wincing as Hedwig's cage fell from the top. They heard Vernon wake up and loudly curse 'that blasted bird.' Harry released a breath, grateful his uncle hadn't gotten up to investigate. _Good thing I sent Hedwig on ahead._ Harry turned to face Dudley. He sized up his cousin, knowing he would probably never see him again. For the first time Harry saw that, perhaps, Dudley would become a good man, no longer the school yard bully. Harry stuck out his hand.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Dudley." Harry watched tensely as Dudley assessed him before reaching out. For the first time Harry wished he could stay with Dudley a little longer. When their hands parted, Dudley's face contorted, _Wow, he must be thinking pretty hard._ Harry allowed his amusement to form a minute smile. He watched as Dudley seemed to make a decision, resolve burning in his tiny eyes.

"Harry, I never thanked you...for saving me."

Harry was shocked but quickly grinned. "You're welcome, thanks for helping me with my trunk."

"Yeah, well, consider us even ---" Both boys jumped and whirled towards the stairs. Petunia stood on the creaky step; her flowered nightgown and horrible pink bonnet made her stick out against the dark night.

"Dudley, what are you doing up?" Her beady eyes darted between her son and Harry.

"Mum, Harry's leaving."

Then Harry witnessed something he had never thought possible. Petunia's eyes softened and looked straight at him. He watched his aunt quickly walk down the remaining steps to a place not a foot in front of him. Harry, who had grown to be a few inches taller than his aunt, looked down to see tears threatening to escape. His body stiffened as her arms wrapped around him in an awkward hug. It was over quickly, but he looked down at her, shocked at the affection he'd never known her to feel. She seemed to realize that she'd forgotten herself and quickly stepped away, moving to stand next to Dudley.

"Well, at least now you're out of our hair and with your kind." Petunia spoke in a bitter, clipped tone. Harry shook his head. _Just when I thought she might have changed. _

A loud knock sounded at the door. Harry looked from his aunt to his cousin and nodded his head.

"Well, goodbye." He grabbed the end of his trunk and opened the door. Standing in front of him were four members of the Order of the Phoenix. A pale blue, homemade eye stuck out of Mad Eye Moody's "socket," once again giving Harry the impression he was under intense scrutiny. Visible over the Auror's shoulder were two fiery splotches of red. Fred and George Weasley, the two newest members of the Order, were grinning widely when Harry caught sight of them. Last, Harry turned and saw Nymphradora Tonks, smiling brightly, neon blue hair reflecting her eyes through the darkness.

Mad Eye quickly grabbed the trunk from him, shrinking it down before handing it back to Harry. Harry walked to the center of the group, mounting his Firebolt he gave the signal for take off. Before kicking off he glanced back at the house, to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley standing in the doorway. And with one last nod, he soared up to the Order's formation and they led him away under the cover of darkness.

* * *

**Hey everyone! As you can guess, I was severely dissatisfied with how Deathly Hollows turned out. So, to get over it, I decided to put all my great ideas down.There are some concepts and ideas presented in DH that I did like, so they will be used.  
**

**I'm going to try and update every Friday, hopefully my classes will allow for this. I realize the chapters may not be terribly long, but I'd rather not start off with some sporadic update schedule that I can't keep. **

** Alright! I think that's all I have to say you to! Hope you enjoyed it and plan to stick around to see what happens.  
**


	2. Back to the Burrow

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, may Voldemort strike me down (despite his being dead for 10 years now ) if I ever try to claim it.**

asdf- narration

_asdf- thoughts _

* * *

Harry flew long into the night, the members of the Order in solemn silence. He felt his eyes getting heavier with each passing minute, to the point where he was afraid, for the first time, of falling off his broom. The warm night had the fresh scent of dew lingering, promising a wet lawn come dawn. The summer breeze brushed his hair, in and out of his eyes. 

He looked around him. The Weasley twins were ahead of him, both looking far more serious than he had ever seen them before. He guessed that was what growing up had done to them. Their joke shop had been temporarily closed due to the upcoming war. Harry shook his head, he remembered telling them both the world was going to need more laughter. He believed that more than ever. He shifted his attention to the two Aurors behind him. Mad Eye's mad eye was clearly looking behind to make sure they weren't being followed. _That's a handy tool, really._ When he looked at Tonks, she still had the most serene look on her face. He couldn't stop the questioning look that seemed to call her attention. Tonks looked at him before smiling widely and holding up her left hand. The moonlight reflected off a ring and Harry's eyes widened. _So, seems Moony finally got the job done._ He smiled and nodded in approval before refocusing on what lay ahead.

_It's probably almost dawn,_ Harry thought as he looked around. He really did like nighttime, the idea of stars truly appealed to him, despite the boring late night Astronomy classes. _They're just so lonely, even though there are billions of them. They're just ghosts, reflections of dead energy. _The night sky was brilliant; the deep blue-black seemed like an endless sea, the stars like the glimmer of light on its waves.

Harry could feel the moment the air changed. He glanced to his left, to the East. A pinkish hue was forming, making the brilliant indigo of the night sky begin to fade away. He looked down, pleased to see familiar ground. Looking ahead, Harry smiled.

There was the Burrow. The lopsided house stood out among the land. The first rays of light seemed to seek out this haven, as if pointing the way for Harry. He grinned up at Fred and George, glad to see their somber expressions had melted into one of pure relief and happiness. They began to descend, Harry following suit.

They landed just outside the fence protecting the safe house. Harry was surprised that there wasn't higher security. _Nice little change actually._ He followed the twins into the kitchen, glad that the place he treasured, second only to Hogwarts, was still the way he always remembered it.

The clock that showed where all the Weasleys are stood, ticking away in the corner. The dinner table, large enough to fit an army, shoved into the tightly packed eatery. The smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, a meaty stew if his nose served him right, wafted through the air. Harry spotted a pair of knitting needles, going at another famous Weasley sweater it seemed.

"Right, well, Potter. This is where we leave you. Remember, keep one eye open. "

Harry turned around at the gruff voice. Mad Eye was once again looking at him with both eyes, piercing his mind. If he didn't know better he would swear the man was a genius with Legilimency. He watched as Tonks nodded in agreement.

"That's right, Harry. Make sure to take care of yourself. We can't have the little Chosen One being killed because he wasn't concerned enough about himself now, can we?" Harry nodded, he supposed they were right, if anyone was. They both gave a brief nod. Then, after meeting eyes with the twins, walked briskly out the back door. Harry turned to the twins, confused.

"Fred, George, why where are they going?" He watched the twins exchange a glance before deciding that he could know.

"You're actually being moved to Grimmauld Place once all the members of the Order have been checked in or accounted for. We're going to move you via Floo Powder, along with the rest of us. We don't believe we can truly be safe anywhere, especially not since the Secret Keeper has…passed." Fred's voice faded at the realization. The three stood in silence for a bit, seemingly in memory of the dead.

"Yes, well, we just want to make sure everyone is safe. So we'll all be moving out of here." Harry simply nodded as George finished for his brother.

"We better get some sleep, before they realize we got you back. I'm sure someone will be all over you." Fred said as he winked at Harry. Harry felt his face grow warm at what Fred was implying. He quickly shook his head and settled on glaring at the elder twin.

Fred and George simply shrugged their shoulders before saying goodnight. Harry watched them walk away in disbelief, _Creepy twin thing._ He had never been able to figure them out. They were always able to finish each other's sentences, or anticipate the other's movements. _It must be nice to have someone who knows you so well._ Harry sighed, then turned and began up the stairs.

_I wonder, if Voldemort hadn't killed my parents, would I have had siblings?_ An image of his mother yelling at James Potter flashed through his mind. '_You make me SICK.'_

_ Was she really unhappy with my father? Or was she just trying to defend someone who couldn't defend themselves?_

Harry reached the door of Ron's room. He smiled, even from the hall he could hear Ron's snoring. He quietly opened the door. He crawled into the waiting bed, not bothering to put on the blue striped pajamas laid out at the foot.

The next morning Harry woke up with the sun on his face. He sat up and turned to see Ron missing from his bed. _Ron…up before me? What's the world coming to? _Harry clambered out from under the covers and proceeded to head to the kitchen.

When he finally got there he was met with a sea of red. Eight Weasleys and a few others were bustling about the kitchen, failing to notice Harry's presence. He quietly slipped to an empty chair at the table and helped himself to some of the breakfast porridge. He had just taken his first bite when one of the random women screamed

"Harry!"

Harry inhaled and began choking on his breakfast. He felt a hard slap on his back and then took a deep breath. He glanced behind him to see Charlie, the second oldest of the Weasley children, standing behind him with a grin.

"Can't have you dying over porridge can we? What kind of ending would that be?" Harry simply nodded and gasped out a thanks. He felt arms close around him and turned his head to meet frizzy red hair.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried. I do hope you had a good holiday. Oh! But you must be starving. I'll fry up some bacon for you." Mrs. Weasley released him and ran to begin her cooking. Harry shook his head, smiling. He turned to see the twins sitting down across from him, Bill and Fleur on the other end of the table. Across from Bill he saw Ginny and felt his breath catch. _No, Harry. You made your decision. You can't hurt them any more. _Guilt flooded through Harry. _I've put the Weasleys through so much. Ever since I met them I've only caused them problems. _Ginny's head turned and their eyes met for a moment before his line of sight was broken. Ron was sitting next to him. Harry smiled.

"Hey Ron, fancy seeing you up before me." Ron merely laughed and began to eat.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down at either end of the table, followed by the others standing around the kitchen. Harry saw Hermione sit next to Ron.

"Hermione! I didn't even see you." Hermione smiled at him.

"I know. It's because all these Weasleys are so tall." Harry inwardly smiled when he saw her give Ron what she probably thought was a secretive smile. He began to laugh when Ron's face, in a classic gesture of embarrassment, took on a hue that matched his hair perfectly. Deciding to help Ron save face, Harry began to talk to Hermione.

"How long have you been here?"

"About two weeks. I…had some things to settle with my parents." Harry's eyebrow rose at the saddened tone her voice took on. Hermione shook her head and mouthed 'Later.'

Charlie sat between Ginny and Hermione and everyone was finally sitting down. When everyone began eating, Harry finally got to see the effect the war was having on people. This usually loud, happy family was hastily eating so they could get to a safe place, so they could escape danger.

They were to leave the next morning. Trunks were piled up in the living room, everyone running through their final checklists. Mrs. Weasley was in charge of the luggage, shrinking the large transports into Floo friendly sizes. When Lupin showed up midday, just in case their plan had been found out, the dozen of them ate lunch together. Despite the ominous gloom hanging over all of them, lunch was a pleasant affair. The rest of the day everyone told stories of their holidays thus far.

It was nearly midnight when Mrs. Weasley corralled them into their rooms. Harry and Ron were awake half an hour later when Hermione crept in.

"So, what were you boys talking about?"

"How weird it's going to be to go back to Hogwarts this year. You know, half the students won't be there. Snape won't be there, none of the Slytherins… Dumbledore…" Ron stopped seeing Harry's face darken.

"I swear, if I ever find Malfoy and Snape I'm going to take them down." Loathing seethed from Harry's words. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. Dumbledore was, aside from Sirius, the closest thing to real family Harry had ever had. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Harry, I don't think that should be your main objective. Despite how awful it is, neither Malfoy, nor Snape have done anything as awful as what Voldemort has done." Harry shot a glare at his friend.

"Hermione you weren't there. You didn't see Professor Dumbledore in that cave, he was weakened! They attacked him while he was at his lowest." While he spoke Harry had begun pacing, his voice growing louder with each word.

"Harry, please, people are trying to get some sleep. You should too. Once we're all situated at headquarters they want us to do our school shopping." Hermione spoke in an urgent whisper. At the last bit of information Harry was once again glaring.

"I'm not going back there."

"Harry, yes you are." Hermione said with a tone of finality. "You don't have a plan, and you can't simply wander around alone. And Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now." She sent a glare at Harry, showing how determined she was.

Harry looked away and sighed. "Fine, but the minute I get word on where the Horcruxes might be I'm gone."

"Fair enough." Hermione nodded before standing and walking towards the door. Her hand on the knob she looked back. "Goodnight boys." With that, she left the room.

Harry didn't sleep well that night, and morning came far too quickly. The group all stood in front of the fireplace, each with a carrier bag packed with trunk, and rations. One by one they stepped into the fire, were engulfed by the green flames.

Harry stood near the end of the line, looking around the house he may never see again. He watched as Ginny, standing in front of him, stepped into the fire, a hollow look in her eyes as she left her childhood home. Harry followed, and with a quick shout of "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," the happy times of the Burrow were engulfed by the bleak gray of the Black House.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!  
**


	3. Close Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I should.  
**

* * *

Harry fell onto the bed; a disgusting layer of dust flew up into the air as his weight hit the blanket. He sighed, _I can't wait until I can do magic whenever I want. _He rolled off the bed, and stretched. He heard a knock at the door and turned to see Ginny peeking in through the slightly ajar door.

"Ginny, can I help you?" He was nervous; despite his resolve to not get involved with her again it was still a very real temptation. He watched Ginny's eyes lower to the floor while her fingers nervously drummed the doorframe.

"Mum wanted me to tell you supper was ready."

Harry felt his hope, that he did not even know was there, dissipate.

"Oh, thank you."

There was a pause, both trying desperately to avoid the obvious tension that hung in the air.

"Ginny-"

"Harry-"

Both laughed sheepishly. Ginny's eyes finally rose to meet Harry's. Harry suppressed his laughter; he had really grown the last couple years. Ginny used to be nearly as tall as him, whereas now he actually had to look down at her. Harry coughed and looked away.

"Ginny, I think we need to talk."

Ginny nodded.

"How about after supper?"

Ginny nodded once more before turning and walking away. Harry stood, staring at the door. He sighed and glared at his trunk. _Sod it. I'll have to unpack later._

Harry left his room, maneuvering around the piles of junk still piled up in the narrow hallway, he reached the stairs. He could already here the horde of people, setting places on the table, scrambling to retrieve enough chairs, and arguing the whole way. He smiled and took the stairs two at a time.

Dinner was a chaotic affair. Mad Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebot had joined the group, making it even more difficult to fit them all in the already cramped kitchen area. They sat down as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Tonks placed large quantities of food on the table. Harry was glad to see everyone together. They had ten days before he, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron would be heading back to Hogwarts.

Harry glanced around the table. The Weasleys, a family he would give anything to have been a part of. Hermione and Ron, two of the best friends he could ever have imagined. Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley, four of the greatest role-models he could follow. Lastly, his gaze landed on Ginny. He quickly turned to his food. _What am I supposed to be to her? At first I thought she was the sister I never had, but then it…changed. Suddenly here I am, unable to think clearly if she's involved at all. I can't even keep my decision to stay away._

He shook his head, turning when he heard Lupin say his name. He pushed his dilemma to the back of his mind until he had to face it, and responded to Lupin's query.

He offered to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, but she simply shooed him away and told him to look over his Hogwarts' shopping list. When he walked back to his room he felt the impending doom. _Why do I have to talk to her? We spoke already; she's completely fine with what I told her._ He opened his door to see Ginny sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around her legs, looking dejected. She looked up and he realized why they had to talk, because of that awful shining light of hope that he could see when she looked at him. He sighed and began.

"Ginny-"

But Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, please let me say this. I know I said I was fine with it. I told you I understood and I do, I do understand, but…we don't have to be apart yet. I know you want to keep me safe. But I'm 16, and I think that I know when I feel that I'm willing to take that risk. Harry, I've liked you for six years, and I have to admit, I'm not willing to give up just yet."

Harry stood there gaping, not quite sure what to make of what he had just been told. As the words finally processed he made his decision.

"Ginny, there's honestly nothing I would love more than to be with you. But I can't do that to you. I'm sorry."

He watched as a myriad of emotions flashed over her face. First, a hurt he desperately wanted to fix, then came shock. Anger became prominent, though it was mixed with something that seemed like resolve. She got off the bed and walked to the door, carefully avoiding contact with Harry. She stopped just before she came to the hall.

"Alright, Harry, if that's your choice."

Harry heard her close the door, and finally allowed himself to break down. Grabbing the nearest item he hurled it against the wall. The book landed with a heavy thud, muffled slightly by the dust, an indent on the wall where it had connected. He quickly got into his bed, took his glasses off and attempted to fall asleep.

---

The next morning began with a bang. He awoke to someone shaking him. He turned slightly; quite ready to tell them to bugger off, when a loud roll of thunder caused him to jump up. His head connected with the figure looming above him. Harry snatched his glasses from the nightstand and put them on, grateful to have his focused world back.

"Geez, Harry, if anyone ever accused you of being thickheaded I'd definitely have to agree with them" Ron stood, rubbing his bruising chin. "You made me bite my tongue."

Harry grinned cheekily, "A lesson even Hermione never managed to teach you."

Harry realized his mistake as a look of embarrassed rage overcame his friend's face. He attempted to dodge the attack he knew was coming, but it seems Bludger instincts existed in Weasleys other than the twins. Harry felt his pillow smack the back of his head.

"Ow! Ron, come off it."

"Who do you think you are? Going around talking about tongue biting lessons. You're lucky I won't tell Hermione what you said."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, Ron, I _was_ referring to your inability to not say stupid things at inopportune times. However, if you're so keen to talk about your little…activities with Hermione, I may just have to go find Lavender and Parvati, I'm sure they'd love to discuss it."

Ron flushed even deeper before shaking his head. He looked back up at Harry, "You're supposed to be ready in about half an hour. We're heading in groups of three to Diagon Alley to do the shopping." Harry nodded to show he understood and Ron left him to get ready.

Harry quickly dressed, throwing his Gryffindor cloak over his Muggle clothing. He raced down the stairs to see everyone else standing around.

"Sorry for making you all wait." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mr. Weasley standing beside him.

"Not at all. We're right on schedule. Now, I need you all to get in your groups. Ginny you will me with your mum and I. Ron, you will be with Fred and George. Hermione…ah, yes, Tonks and Charlie. Harry, you will go with Alastor and Remus. Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, you three will be the patrol group. Keep a sharp eye."

The moved to their respective groups, and waited until Mr. Weasley spoke up again.

"Remember now, Floo to the Hog's Head and from there Apparate to Diagon Alley."

One by one they stepped up to the fireplace. Harry followed Lupin, and was followed by Mad Eye.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the dimly lit bar, thankful that Moody was close behind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the unsettling feeling of being torn across space. He squinted when the sunlight hit his eyes. He followed the two Aurors to a predetermined rendezvous point, Harry smiled as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes came into view. They saw all but Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley standing around the depressingly abandoned shop. Harry glanced at the twins, the reminiscent gleam in their eyes told him they were as irritated by this as anyone else. The door opened once more to reveal the scouting group. Kingsley nodded to Mr. Weasley who once again took charge.

"Right, we have a little over two hours before we are to meet back here. Remember: keep a close watch. Don't forget to ask the ID questions."

Harry and Hermione were left with their "guards," while the Weasleys quickly headed off. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I suppose you want to get books first." He stated with a taunting tone, he smiled as Hermione turned pink, her eyes narrowing.

"And I suppose you want to go see if they have any new broomsticks." A cross look formed on Harry's face. He opened his mouth to retort when Lupin cleared his throat.

"Well _I_ for one would appreciate if we could get our primary needs taken care of first. And, once that's completed, I suggest some ice cream. What do you say?"

"Ice cream sounds lovely." Harry looked at Tonks like she was mad. She seemed to realize what she'd said and began to blush. Hermione intervened.

"Of course it does, but we don't have very long. We need to be smart about how we manage our time, and silly frivolities like _ice cream_ are not a necessary commodity." She briskly turned toward the door, walking past Moody, who looked just as confused as the rest. Harry felt a nudge on his upper arm and looked to see Charlie elbowing him.

"She always like that?" There were trace amounts of terror storming behind Charlie's hazel eyes.

Harry shook his head.

"No, she must be having a bad day."

It suddenly hit him. He followed Hermione, the Order members following him. He was glad she had waited next to the door.

He gently grabbed her upper arm.

"Hermione, you never told me…what happened with your parents?"

Hermione tensed. Harry watched tears come to her eyes and her bottom lip quiver. She surprised him by latching onto his waist, burying her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"Harry, they found me." Harry pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was pale. "The Death Eaters, Harry. I don't know how they found out where I live but they came. About a month ago, I was getting ready to meet everyone at the Burrow. There was a loud noise downstairs and I went…Harry they tortured them." Harry's grip tightened.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"They were taken to St. Mungo's, I managed to contact them before muggle authorities were notified. They…" she began to cry again. Harry tried to calm her but she just shook as she sobbed.

"They what?"

"They don't remember me Harry. They don't remember anything." Harry sighed, he had hoped that she would never have to deal with the war at her home.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I can't imagine what that was like for you." He pulled away slightly, looking down at the bushy head of hair. She looked up, Harry saw that she stopped crying and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you your books for the year, I hear they have an updated edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, we can call it a congrats for making Head Girl present. What do you say?" Hermione let out a small laugh and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, we're already behind." Together they walked ahead of the group, a solemn silence lingered over them.

They had just left Flourish and Blotts, each carrying half a dozen thick tomes. Hermione had quickly opened her smallest one and began to read as they walked down the street. One second, Harry was watching her walk around the corner and the next she lay on the ground. He hurried to help her, when he saw a look of righteous fury shadow her face. She quickly stood and began shouting.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? You could have hurt someone!" Harry just reached her when the unknown culprit spoke.

"You know Granger, usually when someone is reading their vision is impaired, so I believe I should be telling you to watch where you're going." Harry froze as the sight of the Slytherin. Blonde hair, pale skin, and smoky grey eyes were Draco Malfoy's usual trademarks. Harry was immediately on guard. He whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy's heart.

"Malfoy," he spat, venom seething in his words. He watched Malfoy's eyes widen.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" His words were unsteady, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve. How could you do that Professor Dumbledore? Are you really that desperate to prove your worth to Voldemort?" Harry watched Malfoy grow even paler.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Potter. I had no choice." Harry could barely see straight he was so angry. Hate boiled up inside him and those two powerful words floated across his mind. Hermione noticed his wand shaking and stepped between them.

"Harry, he's right. He didn't kill Dumbledore, Snape did. But you," She rounded on Malfoy, the fire in her eyes causing him to take a step back, even Harry moved back a bit. "Get out of my sight. You may not have performed the killing curse but his death is still on your head. Don't pretend to be a saint simply because you didn't say those awful words."

Harry watched amazed as guilt seemed to overcome Malfoy. _I doubt the pathetic git has ever felt sorry for something in his entire life._ He watched Malfoy turn to walk away, he paused a few feet away and turned to look directly at Hermione.

"Be careful what you say, Granger. Wouldn't want you making anyone angry now, would we?" And with that he disappeared into an unknown shop. Harry was outraged. '_I had my chance, I could have made Malfoy pay for what he did to Professor Dumbledore.'_ Harry turned to Hermione.

"Why did you stop me? He deserved whatever I would have given to him." He watched fury reenter Hermione's eyes. He hadn't seen her this angry since the Yule Ball. She spoke in a calm voice the belied her obvious rage.

"Harry, who are you fighting against?" Harry's eyebrow rose, she sighed in exasperation. "Who's the man who killed your parents?" Harry, still very confused, answered blankly.

"Voldemort." She nodded.

"And what is it he does to muggles and innocents who stand in his way?" Harry narrowed his eyes, still unsure of what point she was trying to make.

"He kills them."

"That's right. Now I want you to listen Harry. Are you listening?" Harry nodded, eyes fixed on hers. "Draco Malfoy is not your enemy. He may be a prat, and he may be evil to the bone, but he is not who you are fighting against. Be careful. Don't become the man you hate Harry. Because just a minute ago you came dangerously close." With that she walked away, meeting the group of Order members that had been around the corner.

Harry stood rooted to the spot. _I'm nothing like Voldemort…am I? _Harry thought back to all his encounters with him, those cold, unfeeling eyes that had made him feel as though the man had never been human. All the horrible things Voldemort had done in his life, killing and torturing innocent people, wizards and muggles alike. Harry shook his head furiously. _No! I'm nothing like him! _

He turned and walked towards the rest of the group. He glanced at Hermione, meeting her eyes for a brief moment. He saw the question behind her blank façade and nodded. She smiled briefly before suggesting they quickly get their new robes. Harry followed, the Order members trailed closely behind.

'_Don't become the man you hate…you came dangerously close.' _As they walked, Harry found her words haunting him. _Don't worry Hermione. I won't ever become like him._

* * *

**Until next week then! **


	4. A Little Bit of Normalcy

** Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

Harry walked around the Black house. In just a few days they would be heading back to Hogwarts, a place he desperately wished to avoid. 

He loved Hogwarts, of course. It was the only real home he had ever known. But he could not shake the feeling of dread that crept through him at the sound of its name. He guessed it had something to do with the guilt he felt about Dumbledore's death. Of course he knew that it wasn't his fault. Dumbledore had seemingly made a decision, one that Harry couldn't talk him out of.

His mind kept drifting back to the confrontation with Malfoy, how he had been so close to using those two words. The scariest part was that he had wanted to hurt the boy. Enemy or no Malfoy was his classmate, a fellow student…_a fellow human. How can I believe that ending his life would have made up for what happened that night? Killing just brings more killing. _

Harry entered his room and sat on his bed. He held his head in hands.

"What if I really am like him?" He whispered into the darkness. As he had thought, only silence answered him. He lay back on his bed, pulling a pillow into his arms. _I can't let that happen. I can't become some mindless, self-righteous murderer. _

_But it isn't mindless._

Harry's eyes shot open as this thought jetted through his mind.

_Not mindless?_

Harry thought back to everything he had been thinking during that moment.

_I wanted to avenge Professor Dumbledore. I felt I had good intentions. Does Voldemort believe his intentions to be good? _

_No, it's not mindless, _Harry decided. And that idea terrified him, leaving him feeling ill as he drifted off to sleep.

---

Harry woke up with a splitting pain in his head. He immediately raised his hand to his scar, wondering if Voldemort was angry, only to find that the pressure was nearer to his temples.

He groaned as he sat up, uncomfortable with the odd twists in his clothes. _Oh right. I didn't change because I realized that Voldemort is human and felt like gagging. _

The idea that his enemy, the man who had killed so many innocents, including his parents, could possibly share a world with him, let alone a species still brought that unsettling queasy feeling to his gut. He clenched his eyes shut and the pain in his forehead increased. _So that's where this headache came from. _

Harry stood and prepared for the day.

He sat in the kitchen, it was still a little early so only the early risers, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and surprisingly Fred and George, were up. He spoke with the twins about their plans for the shop after the war was over. Both twins' faces lit up as they explained their plan to expand all over the world. Their next step, Scotland of course.

Mrs. Weasley began breakfast as the rest of them spoke. The peaceful moment was broken when they heard someone come barreling down the stairs. Moments after the disruption, Tonks burst into the kitchen, pink-faced, wide-eyed, and a smile that's brightness put the full moon to shame.

"Remus, I need to talk to you."

Harry saw confusion in the older man's eyes as he stood to speak with his wife. Once the couple was gone Harry turned to the twins.

"So, what's on the agenda? We leave for Hogwarts in two weeks, so we have to fill that time some way."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and brandished her wand in their direction.

"_You_, will be helping prepare the house for Bill's wedding after you've packed your school things. I need this house spotless and it will take everything we've got."

Harry gaped at the redheaded woman, who had turned back to her cooking.

"I forgot they were getting married. Why did they wait so long?"

The twins answered for their mother.

"We were all real busy with Order stuff. It only really worked to have it so late in the summer. And this way everyone can see it."

Harry nodded, not entirely enthused by the prospect of having to clean. But the Weasleys were like family, he owed them that much.

Tonks reentered the kitchen, still grinning widely. Her eyes, softer than Harry had ever seen them, had a bright spark glowing beneath their blue surface. Lupin came in after her, his face a faint grey. His eyes watched Tonks nervously as she sat down. Harry glanced between the two and waited for one of them to speak. Mrs. Weasley turned and gasped when she saw Lupin's face.

"Remus! You look like you've seen a ghost. What's happened to you?"

Lupin glanced around the room before looking at Tonks. Harry noticed a fiery look come to her eyes, as if daring him to not answer. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Nym and I… are going to have a baby."

Silence held heavy in the room until Mrs. Weasley squealed with glee. She glommed onto Tonks, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Oh dear I'm so happy for you. Just think, a new baby!" Mrs. Weasley pulled away and wiped her eyes before smiling at the younger woman.

"I'm sure your baby will be adorable. Would you like anything special to eat? I do know a thing or two about cravings, so you just let me know." Mrs. Weasley turned back to the breakfast beaming.

Tonks sat back down, a light film of tears in her eyes. She turned and smiled at Lupin, who smiled back. Harry frowned, _Shouldn't he be overjoyed? He looks like he's forcing himself to seem happy._

The others began to fill into the empty spots around the table; each hearing the wonderful news…from Mrs. Weasley. Her children all rolled their eyes. When Hermione questioned her excitement, the twins answered.

"Mum's been wanting grandkids for ages." Fred began.

"She says Bill and Charlie are just biding their time to drive her mad." George continued.

"Dad just tells her it's a different time. 'Kids these days, they don't need to get married young.'" Charlie intervened. He and Bill shared a look and burst out laughing. By this time Mrs. Weasley was fuming, she turned around, spoon held out as if it were a sword.

"I'll have you all know that I'm thrilled because I believe this is a sign the war is going to turn out well. Because this baby will have the future we had hoped you would all have. If we succeed…this baby won't need to be afraid." Her voice began to break. Bill immediately went to his mother's side.

"Mum, it's alright, we understand. But it's true what dad says, we can take our time. And this kid won't have to be afraid. We'll all make sure of that."

Mrs. Weasley nodded before turning back towards the food. She levitated the pots onto the table, asking Bill to help with the plates.

Breakfast was very lively. Everyone was receiving instructions from Mrs. Weasley and Fleur. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, had been assigned dusting detail. For the whole house.

---

"Oh…my…God."

Harry and Ron could only nod in agreement with Hermione's less than loquacious description of the room.

The lighting and size of the attic had caused it to be designated as the reception hall. Only those already present would be at the ceremony. However, it was simple enough to make the room only accessible via apparating for it to not be a security issue.

The large room, roughly the size of a quidditch pitch, was covered with dust.

Harry looked down and his eyes widened. _I thought it had carpet._ A layer of grime, three inches thick lay atop the once wood flooring. Harry turned to see his friends looking around.

"So…where should we start?"

Hermione gained a determined look in her eye.

"First we need to shrink all of that." She extended her arm and pointed to all the wayward furniture. Wardrobes, tables, boxes piled higher any of them stood. Both boys groaned loudly, earning a sharp glare from Hermione. Harry sighed and shuffled towards the piles, Ron close behind.

Standing in front of his most formidable foe to date, Harry raised his wand. Muttering his spell half-heartedly he watched as a stack of boxes shrunk. He heard Ron copy his spell. Instead of watching his pile shrink it shook a moment before toppling over on top of them, sending dust flying through the air.

Harry pushed a box off of him, coughing as more dust shifted around him. He heard a heavy flick and noticed the source: a photograph. As he brushed the dust off himself, he grabbed the photo and examined it. His eyes widened as he recognized the three smiling faces.

"Bloody hell, what did I do wrong?" Ron asked as he pushed a couple boxes to the side. Hermione, having quickly rushed over, sighed heavily.

"Honestly, Ronald. Can't you even perform a simple shrinking spell without nearly killing someone?" She raised her wand, shrinking the boxes. With another swish a nearby chair was transformed into a box, which she quickly filled with the furniture she had shrunk.

"Honestly, I can't believe you. Harry! Clean yourself up."

Harry just stood there looking at the picture. He glanced at Hermione and slowly extended the picture. He waited until she reached out and took it. He looked at Ron, who was standing up.

"Oh…Harry, how do you suppose this got here?"

Harry shrugged, reaching for the picture back. He looked back down at the moving picture. His father had each arm around the shoulders of his mother and Sirius. He let a small smile form before sticking the picture in his pocket. He looked back up and sent a questioning look at his two friends.

"What are you guys just standing around for? Ron, your mum will have our heads if we don't have this done in time."

Both his friends nodded and they went back to work. Even with magic they knew it would take a good deal of time.

Two hours later they all slumped against the wall and admired their work. One large box sat in the doorway, shrunken boxes and cabinets packed in. Hermione had showed them how to transfigure the remaining furniture into matching chairs. They had been careful not to scratch the newly polished flooring.

Mrs. Weasley came up with a tray of sandwiches. She walked into the room and took in the scenery.

The windows had been cleaned, allowing sunlight to pour in and shine on the bright wood floor. The rows of chairs were perfectly aligned, bordered with long strings of white roses and lilies, charmed to stay preserved until the ceremony. At the front of the room stood two tall candle sticks, a white sheen hidden slightly by rose vines wrapped around them.

Her eyes began to water. She hastily set the tray down on the box and seized the, now standing, teens.

"It looks wonderful! You three did a marvelous job."

Ron awkwardly patted his mothers back as Hermione returned her hug. Harry just stepped back a bit, feeling as though he were intruding on what was meant to be a private moment.

Mrs. Weasley composed herself, pulling away from Hermione and drying her eyes.

"You three must be hungry, I made you a snack. Keep up the good work." Looking around the room once me she smiled at them once more.

"Thank you. You really did a wonderful job." She turned around and exited the room.

Harry joined Ron by the sandwich tray, snickering as he watched Ron pick one up with a look of disgust on his face.

"Corned beef, why is it always corned beef?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ron glared at them before taking a defiant bite from his sandwich. They watched as his chewing slowed and his face screwed up. He swallowed and looked between his sandwich and his friends as he said pitifully.

"That's disgusting."

---

The next few days were filled with cleaning the entirety of the Black House. Fleur had a radiant, yet terribly sappy, smile as she ordered people around. Fred and George could often be seen behind her mimicking her every action, and often Ginny could be seen attempting to contain her laughter.

Family from both parties had begun to show up. Each had answered question after question for fear that a Death Eater had caught wind of the event. Mrs. Weasley continued to bustle about, though she could be caught crying every so often.

Despite the war they all knew was lurking outside the safety of their hideout, everyone was in high spirits.

---

Harry woke up to a loud knocking on his door. He had barely opened his eyes when the door burst open, a bright light forcing his eyes shut once more.

"Harry! Mum's gone mad!" Ron slammed the door shut and tried to calm his excited breathing. "She's been ordering us around for the last half hour. Woke us up at the crack of dawn! It was still dark."

Harry sat up and put his glasses on. He gave Ron an amused look.

"I suppose it's actually the day then?"

He watched Ron nod before getting out of bed. He quickly located his clothing for the day: khakis and a navy blue button up shirt…and a tie? He held up the object and turned to Ron.

"Ron…did your mother put this here?"

Ron looked at the long strip of cloth and shrugged, tugging at the end of his own to show Harry he had the same misfortune.

Ten minutes later Harry was struggling with his hair, the tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Arg! Why won't my hair ever just do what I want it to?" Harry glared at the scissors lying atop his dresser. _If I just cut it off, it'll grow back overnight._

"Ron, do you think I would look ok with short hair for the day?" He looked at his friend, whose face was screwed up in thought, and saw him slowly shake his head no. Harry sighed and finished tightening his tie.

"You know…we have to wear these bloody things all year. Why during our holiday?"

"Harry, mum's ecstatic to finally have one of her boys married, especially since Percy decided to be a great git and practically disown us. She wants us all 'presentable' and the like."

Harry sighed. "I know, but honestly mate, I'm not wearing a tie when you finally decide to get married."

Ron's face went beet red, "M-married?! I'm not getting married. No way. Not gonna happen."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, come off it. I was just joking."

Both teens left the dark room, and were nearly bowled over by Fred and George, who were running down the hall.

"Sorry Harry."

"Sorry Ron."

Harry watched as they disappeared down the stairs. He turned to Ron.

"What do you suppose they did now?"

Ron shrugged. Both whipped around when a door slammed open.

"Fred, George I'm going to rip you to pieces!" Hermione flew down the hall. "Give me back my curling iron!"

Harry and Ron shared a look and mouthed, "Oh."

---

Harry sat on the groom's side of the room. He was surprised at how many of Fleur's family members had made it, though he noted with amusement that the Weasleys had overflow on her side.

He had never been to a wedding before, but he was sure that it was one of the nicest ceremonies one could imagine. Both Bill and Fleur had written their own vows. Harry was convinced every female in attendance had begun crying at some point through them.

Harry wondered, as they were proclaimed man and wife, if he would live to see any of his friends standing up there.

The reception was set up in the living room. Harry was surprised they had been able to stretch it to the size they had. Harry was sitting at the table nearest to Bill and Fleur's, their parents and siblings took up the remaining seats. Hermione was sitting next to him, he noticed she kept glancing at Ron. Harry shook his head, _Will those two ever just get it over with?_ As if on cue, Ron appeared behind Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She smiled brightly before nodding. Harry watched Ron lead her to the dance floor. He knew Ron had never been very good at dancing, but it looked as though he had practiced extensively for this moment.

Harry looked around the room. Lupin and Tonks were dancing across the room, Lupin's gaze would occasionally drift to where there would soon be evidence of the child growing inside before he looked back up smiling. Bill and Fleur were dancing in the center of the room, Fleur grinning from ear to ear while Bill had a soft smile. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also dancing, though Mrs. Weasley seemed to be paying more attention to Ron and Hermione than she was to even the newlyweds. Fred and George were each dancing with girls Harry had never met before, but they seemed to be behaving. He spotted Ginny dancing with a tall blonde, Harry was positive he must have been part Veela. He could feel resent building up but quickly pushed it away and looked towards the doorway. _Is that Percy? _

Sure enough, the third Weasley boy was standing there, looking unsure of himself. He watched the boy walk to where his parents were and tap his mother's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley turned around, and immediately clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes growing wide. She hardly moved while Percy, looking down at the ground, said something to her. Though Harry couldn't hear what was being said, he didn't have to hear it to know what was occurring. _It's about time,_ Harry thought, smirking. This was their moment, Mrs. Weasley's moment, which was long overdue.

Harry, still avoiding looking at the red and blond hair twirling around each other across the dance floor, watched as Percy fidgeted nervously from one foot to the other. He finally shot one very nervous glance up towards his mother. She looked back with tearful eyes for a second before launching herself towards Percy, holding him tightly and sobbing into his shirt. Percy looked disgruntled for a moment, and Harry snorted, noting his distress; he was bound to be happy to get forgiven, and yet horrified and disgusted at what might end up on his shirt. He finally reached forward and put his arms around his mother, hugging her back. Harry smiled, then nodded and turned back towards the dance floor.

It was good to know that though things change and you couldn't control everything that was given to you, things found their way back to where they were supposed to be. Harry saw Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, walking up to him. She stopped ahead of him and he looked up, "Can I help you?"

She fidgeted before looking down at her shoes, "Will you dance with me?"

Harry smiled and stood up, "Sure, I could use a little exercise."

Gabrielle's head shot up and she smiled brightly, taking Harry's extended hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Harry lie in bed, "God, five hours of dancing, and drinking, and the newlyweds." Harry shuddered. _They're great people, but honestly I don't know how long I could take them giving each other those looks. _Harry took his glasses off and placed them on his nightstand. _In a couple days it's back to Hogwarts. Just like any other year. _Harry thought back over the last few weeks, _Well, it was nice to have a little bit of time away from being 'The Chosen One.' _With that Harry fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**I realize this seems a lot like filler, and it kind of is. But I needed some of it to happen, and it was best this way, I promise. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

Harry stood in front of the fireplace; his trunk and Hedwig's cage were lying to the side. He looked over at Hermione, she was pacing mercilessly.

"Hermione, calm down, you won't forget anything."

"But Harry, I only read through the duties three times! Oh I hope Terry had a chance to read it more."

Harry shook his head, "Wait, Terry?"

Hermione didn't miss a beat, "Boot, Ravenclaw, he was in our Potions class last year," Harry nodded.

"So, you and Ron are gonna leave me alone on the train?"

Hermione turned with a startled look, a faint blush threatening to get even worse. "What do you mean Harry?"

He laughed, "You're both going to be in the Prefects meeting yeah?" He watched Hermione mouth "oh."

"I'm sure you could come with us, Harry."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just read or something." He gave her a mocking smile, only to grin as she glared at him.

The others all collided as they attempted to get through the doorway. Ginny, being the first one there, managed to sneak through after abandoning her trunk. Harry watched the twins struggling.

"Come on, Fred, move!"

"No George! I was here first!"

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was, I'm the older twin after all, mum told us so, didn't you mum?"

Mrs. Weasley turned on both of them, "Both of you out of the way! We're running late." Both twins sidestepped. Ron, who had been trying to push through them, lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Ow," Ron got off the floor and brushed himself off. Grabbing one end of his trunk, he threw it near Hermione and Harry's luggage. "Aren't we running behind?"

Everyone in the doorway stopped their scrambling for a minute, enough to get them all through the door. Mr. Weasley stood before them.

"Alright everyone, let's do this quickly." The whole lot gathered before the fireplace, quickly exiting through the emerald flames.

---

The group quickly moved through platform 9¾. There were less people than any of them had seen. Harry couldn't believe this would be his last time departing for Hogwarts. He loaded his trunk onto a car, _Well, at least there won't be a problem finding seats this year,_ he thought bitterly. He learned quickly that he was wrong. Despite the majority of students deciding not to go, the train seemed to be as full as ever.

Harry grabbed an open room. He sat back and closed his eyes, he had never been alone the entire journey,_ This could be weird, at least they'll come back for a little while._

Harry heard the door slide open. He turned his head to see the last face he wanted to.

"Malfoy!" He began to scramble up but Malfoy simply sighed and spoke calmly.

"Easy there, Potter. I didn't know you were in here. I was just trying to find someplace to sit."

Harry eyed him skeptically before nudging his head in Malfoy's direction.

"Well find someplace else, I'd rather not sit with the likes of you."

He watched Malfoy sneer and begin to take off his cloak.

"You know what, Potter? I think I'll stay here. I could use a good laugh and pissing you off is always work one."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Prefect car or something?" He watched Malfoy stiffen.

"They…told me it was best I avoid as many people as possible."

Harry watched in amazement as Malfoy sat down, placing his feet on Harry's seat. A few minutes of silence found Harry staring flabbergasted. Malfoy seemed to have noticed.

"You know, Potter, you may want to take a picture. Then even when I'm not around you can stare all you want."

Harry quickly looked away, mumbling. "Don't know how you think you're good enough to go back."

Malfoy sat up, giving Harry a look that caused him as much discomfort as his scar burning.

"Listen here, I know that you think I didn't care what I was doing. But you're wrong. I didn't want to kill the old man, I may not have liked him but I didn't want him to die. I…I didn't have a choice."

Harry was about to say something when Malfoy continued.

"It was my birthday, I had just turned 16…when He came. He informed me that he was displeased with my father, and it was up to me to return the Malfoy name to his good graces. After he left I begged my mother, asking her to tell father I couldn't do it. He just told me I had better not fail." He drew in a shaky breath, "I struggled for months, trying to figure out what to do, but in the end I had to. I nearly died last year, I was so exhausted." Malfoy looked straight at Harry, "When you cursed me, I honestly thought maybe you were as great as every said you were. Maybe you could save me." He looked away, "But then I survived, and now here I am, just waiting for one of them to find me and drag me back into his service."

Harry looked at Malfoy, really looked at him, for the first time. He saw the terror etched into his face, the grayish tint that emphasized the dark circles around his eyes, evidence of sleepless nights. But what caught him most were his eyes. The haunted look and the dullness made Harry believe him. He looked directly into his eyes and nodded.

"Malfoy," He made sure the other boy was listening, "I'm glad…you didn't kill him. You may not have had a choice in taking it that far, but at least, in the end, you were able to make a different one." He watched slight disbelief take over Malfoy's face. Harry cursed his Gryffindor nature in what he was about to do, "You know, Dumbledore wasn't lying, the Order could protect you from Him." _Who am I kidding? Malfoy wouldn't want to leave, he's convinced that Voldemort will somehow win and then where would he be? The same place as the Weasleys._ Malfoy's voice brought him back to reality.

"Are you serious, Potter? You actually think they'd follow through with Dumbledore's final promise? You must be loonier than I thought." He looked away and Harry barely heard him mumble, "I don't think even you could convince them to help me."

Harry looked out the window,_ It's true, the Order wouldn't be happy, even if I was the one trying to convince them,_ he looked at Malfoy from the corner of his eye,_ but maybe it will work anyway._ Harry voiced his thoughts.

"Malfoy, if I asked them to help you, would you do what was needed of you?"

Malfoy's eyes widened, Harry was unsure of what was going through his mind, but he continued anyway.

"They will use you any way they can. Use you as a pawn, the same way Voldemort would." Harry laughed bitterly, "I used to think that the Order was different than the Death Eaters…but then I realized that both sides would do anything to ensure their victory." He looked into Malfoy's eyes, "But if you decide you believe in our cause and choose to help, there would be no reason for them to deny you." He watched, trying to discern what was going through the other boy's head. Harry was actually amazed when he saw Malfoy nod.

"Alright, Potter, I'll give it a shot. I don't want to be a part of it but I'll do whatever it takes."

Harry let a small smile form, _Who would have thought that Malfoy would actually choose to help the Order? Of course…he might be tricking me._

"I'll speak to Professor McGonagall then." Harry leaned back and, after a few minutes of silence, fell asleep.   
---

"Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes, Hermione and Ron were standing in front of him.

"We're almost at Hogwarts." He watched his friends sit on the seat across from him, a look of confusion formed. _Where's Malfoy?_

"Was there anyone else in here when you guys came?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"Should there have been?"

Harry sighed, "No, I guess not."   
---

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his classmates and a few others in various years. He looked around the Great Hall._It's so empty_. There were only about 50 students of the usual 500. Harry looked to the front of the hall. He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. _God, I thought I was over this. It's been three months since Dumbledore died._ But seeing McGonagall sitting there, in his chair, made everything rush back. Flashes of moments spent with the older man, _sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised, listening about the properties of phoenixes, waking up to Dumbledore saying he had to save Sirius, Dumbledore sitting in his office looking older than Harry thought he ever could_. When McGonagall stood, Harry shoved his thoughts back, determined to stay focused this year.

"Good evening, students. Welcome back once again. I'm pleased to see so many of you have returned, and even a few new students." McGonagall looked around the hall before continuing, "I must warn you all, these are dangerous times. I cannot stress enough how important it is that you all be on guard, watch out for each other, even those you may not be willing to." Her eyes landed on the Slytherin table, where only seven students sat, before looking over the rest once more. "Now, let the feast begin."

Before Harry knew it their plates and goblets had appeared and food was smothering the table.   
--- 

Harry climbed up the familiar staircase, the gargoyle had not been in its usual position, as if McGonagall had been expecting him._ I guess after knowing Dumbledore for so many years she picked up a few of his traits_. He walked up the stairs, bracing himself for the encounter he was about to have.

He reached the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in."

Harry entered the room, the warm space causing another rush of memories. He looked around the walls, eyes zeroing in on the most recent: Albus Dumbledore. Harry noticed something then.

"Fawks." He whispered, walking over to the bird.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry whipped towards McGonagall, "Professor."

Her eyebrow quirked at his silence.

"I presume you wished to speak to me?"

Harry nodded. He looked directly at McGonagall.

"I need the Order to protect Draco Malfoy."

He watched her eyes widen.

"Draco Malfoy? Why does he need protection?"

"He offered his services to the Order in exchange for protection. He claims he has no desire to join Voldemort. I think he deserves a chance, Professor."

"Mr. Potter, that's very noble of you," she gazed deeply at him, assessing his argument, "Very well, I will speak with the Order. Is that all Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, goodnight Mr. Potter."

Harry walked away, heading towards the Gryffindor common room.   
---

Harry woke up for his first day of classes. He traveled with his friends, sat through his classes, Slughorn remained Potions master while Defense Against the Dark Arts was now taught by Rae Carter, an Irish witch in her mid-twenties. He laughed with his classmates, walking to and from classes talking the whole way. They did their homework, went to class, ate meals, and made fun of their professors.

Life seemed to go on, as though nothing had happened.

Harry laid in bed after his first week._ It's strange, nothing has changed…and yet everything has. It's like Hogwarts is…unaffected. The people change, but Hogwarts lasts._

Harry rolled over,_ Great, I have to be up at 7 to start research horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. _

Little did Harry know what they would find.

* * *

**Alright, so I missed the update last week and this chapter is ridiculously short. And, as one who feels the need to make excuses, here are the reasons. School has been a bit crazy, along with the fact that this chapter (while actual setting is the reason it has to be in here) feels like filler, and I despise filler. **

** So, I apologize and I hope no one was too heartbroken (ha, yeah right). **

** Next time will be sweet, as actual action will be happening. Until then. **


	6. A Head Start

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

"Ugh! This is totally pointless!" Ron growled as he threw another book to the growing pile. "We've been at this all weekend and we haven't found anything."

"Honestly Ron, did you expect we could just come in, grab a random book, and find 'Horcrux' just sitting nice and pretty in the appendix?" Hermione snapped, the unsuccessful search seemed to be getting to her.

Harry grabbed the next book in the pile. Since they began their search a month before they had searched: 86 books, 137 journals, and even attempted asking some professors for information.

"Maybe we should call it quits for this weekend, we all have that Transfiguration essay due Tuesday, and I know Hermione may have started but Ron and I certainly haven't."

His two friends nodded and they stacked the books. Hermione sent them to their shelves with a wave of her wand and they began to walk away, Ron and Hermione hand in hand.

"So, have you been writing the Order about what's to happen to Malfoy?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, he had told them about the train ride and speaking with McGonagall, hoping they could shed some light on the otherwise obscure workings of Malfoy's mind.

"McGonagall told me she met with him the second day of classes, I haven't heard anything else. But it has been a month, I'm sure they made a decision. Though Lupin wrote to me, apparently Tonks…Lupin…Tonks-Lupin?... has been really upset over being left out of the missions. She wants to go but Lupin is worried about the baby and all."

Hermione nodded before Ron pulled her closer. Harry rolled his eyes when he heard her giggle at Ron's whispers.

"Could you guys wait until I'm doing homework please? Then at least I'll have something to distract myself with."

Both turned a vibrant shade of red and mumbled an apology. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Guys I was kidding. I'm glad you two finally got over it and are together. I mean…you've been avoiding it for what? Five years? I mean, really. Hermione when you had that tail it was all-"

"Harry!" Ron cried, red creeping up his face, "S-she doesn't need to know about that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron's interruption. She simply said "Ronald," in a voice so cold the redhead flinched before all the blood drained from his face as he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" She narrowed her eyes at him, before laughing.

"I can't believe you actually liked that tail! I was mortified!"

The two boys stopped walking, waiting for Hermione's little outburst to subside. Once she had composed herself she smiled at Ron while shaking her head.

"You had very interesting tastes for a 12-year-old. Did you like it when Professor McGonagall changed into a cat?"

Harry burst out laughing as Ron stammered out "no's" and "that's disgusting" as many times as possible. Hermione chortled before taking his hand in hers and kissing his cheek.

"I was joking, Ron."

Harry laughed as Ron calmed down, embarrassment still present on his face.

---

Harry yawned, _Could Potions be anymore boring?,_ Slughorn had been lecturing for over half of the Double Potions session about the properties of mistletoe, and, of course, his many successful students. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione who, due to Hermione's genius, were exchanging notes via enchanted parchment. His gaze wandered to the other end of the dungeon where Malfoy sat alone. As it was NEWTS year, Harry was surprised that only five of them had returned to their Potions class. Malfoy appeared to be twirling a…pen? _Where did Malfoy get a pen?_ Harry mused, watching the object spin.

Checking to make sure Slughorn was still prattling on about mistletoe, Harry pulled out a separate sheet of parchment and scrawled _Malfoy, where did you get that?_ before wadding it up and tossing it. He stifled a laugh when it hit Malfoy on the head, earning him a flare from the Slytherin.

He received the ball back, Malfoy's neat script beneath his own less than immaculate writing. _You try hiding away from wizards for a summer. As it happens, it's difficult to do within the wizarding world alone. _Harry looked over at the blond as Slughorn dismissed them.

As he packed away his books Malfoy's grey eyes met Harry's and he nodded. Harry nodded back at him, _I'll have to ask him what was decided._

---

It was nearly Christmas. Snow covered the grounds in waves, northern winds carrying the tiny ice particles over the trees and towers. Harry looked out through the window, the frost that had gathered around the edges blocking his vision.

As the year had passed, Harry had grown more restless. Each day the _Daily Prophet_ brought more news of Voldemort and death. While his fuse grew shorter each day, he remembered that they knew nothing, he was safest at Hogwarts until they caught onto the horcrux trail. _I guess this is the best I can do for now. _

Hermione looked up from her readings and glanced at Ron. She jerked her head subtly in Harry's direction, sending Ron a signal to talk.

"So, Harry, you seem a little…down. What's up?"

Harry looked back at his two best friends before looking back through the glass. _I can't tell them. _After that Potions session Harry had sought out McGonagall, determined to discover Malfoy's fate. It wasn't quite what he'd expected. _Spy, they're sending him into the lion's den with nothing but cheap costume to make him blend in. _

"I just wonder where Malfoy has disappeared to. He's been missing for quite some time." It was true, Malfoy hadn't been seen in a couple weeks. Harry heard Hermione respond.

"He'll be back, Harry. Don't worry."

Harry nodded, noticing Ron's resentful glare as Hermione assured them of Malfoy's return, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

---

Harry stood in the Headmistresses office, Ginny Ron and Hermione standing silently behind him. McGonagall walked briskly to the fireplace, waving her wand to ignite the fire.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, your parents know that all four of you are to arrive today?"

Ron nodded, Harry looked at him. _He's been so depressed lately, I wonder what happened._ McGonagall gave them instructions, drawing Harry's gaze off his redheaded friend.

"Very well, you will all Floo to the Weasley home then."

She moved aside as the four of them lined up. One by one they entered the fireplace, each shouting "The Burrow!" before disappearing.

---

"Oh it's so good to see you all!"

Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged them. Harry awkwardly patted her on the back, hoping she would release him before he needed to breathe too badly. When she finally let go he took a look around the room. Harry blinked, _All the Weasleys and the Order in one place? I didn't know this house had that much room._

The next week went by quickly. Quidditch in the yard, carefully hidden by Aurors of course, snow fights, and the twins blowing up two turkeys their mother had been trying to cook.

The night before Christmas Eve, Harry approached Ron.

"Ron, you and Hermione have barely been speaking, what's going on with you two?"

Ron looked at him and sighed. "We…we broke up."

Harry's eyes widened, _What? How did I not know this?_ "When did this happen?"

"A few days before we left Hogwarts. We…had been arguing a bit, ok a lot, ever since Halloween. I just, I got angry. For some reason it seemed like she was always asking you about Malfoy and it ticked me off." He nervously ran a hand through his hair, "It just led to fight after fight." He laughed bitterly, "I guess it's true what they say 'The best of friends make the worst lovers.'"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "They say that?"

Ron shrugged. "If they don't they should."

Harry shook his head before patting Ron on the back. "It'll be ok. I'm sure you're both just tense because of the war. I'm sure you'll get back together." _Though I gotta admit that I didn't think Hermione would let them break up. _

Ron nodded, "Harry, six years I've liked her. I nearly blew it last year. I can't let it all end like this, can I?"

Harry shook his head and chuckled_, six years they were tiptoeing around this and here they are, failing. _

---

Christmas Eve came the next day. They had decided to have a fantastic dinner and then open a present each. So once again the table was packed, Harry sitting next to a very pregnant Tonks. The whole house had gathered at the table, others from around the house pulled together to accommodate everyone, and were prepared. Harry was quite pleased with the dinner. Everyone was enjoying themselves as though there were no war.

They were finishing when the window suddenly burst open, cold wind ruffling their hair and sending shivers down their spines. An owl came swooping through the gap, quickly dropping a letter in front of Mr. Weasley.

The older man quickly glanced around the table before picking up the letter to read. His eyes widened before shifting to Harry.

"It seems this is for you."

There was a tense silence hanging over the table as the letter passed down to Harry. He unfolded the parchment and read: _Leave Gringotts before 11h30. Vault 1078 24-12-97. Key in RoR. –DM _

Harry read over the message again. _RoR? Hopefully Hermione or Ron will be able to get that._ He looked up from the note at his two friends, and nodded. They both paled as they understood his message. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Well, perhaps we should move into the sitting room? I'll tidy up a bit and we can start the party."

Everyone at the table nodded and cleared out. Harry led Ron and Hermione away from the group. Once they reached Ron's room Harry pulled out the note, handing it over to Hermione.

"'Gingotts 1078 11:30 24-12-97. Key in RoR?" She began to pace, mumbling under her breath before she said more loudly, "Room of Requirement?" She turned to look at the Harry. "I think we need to get back to Hogwarts in," She glanced down at her watch before looking back and announcing, "an hour."

Harry thought and asked, "That will give us enough time to find the key and get to Gringotts right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and to talk to McGonagall."

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Alright, in an hour then."

---

An hour later the three stood before the fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them, wishing them a safe journey and a Happy Christmas. When they reached Ron Mrs. Weasley clung to him, telling him how much she loves him and that he had better come home safely. Ron looked down at his mother and smiled.

"Don't worry, mum, I'll be back."

The three stepped into the fireplace, and vanished in the green flames.

---

They entered Hogwarts in McGonagall's office, surprised that she was not there to greet them. Hermione quickly ushered them to the Room of Requirement, not daring to waste any time. The bell struck 10 and Harry turned to the other two.

" We have an hour, let's hurry."

They reached the wall, and realized they needed the right thought. Harry stood there, and remembered his sixth year. _I need some place to hide._ He glanced at the wall and saw the door had formed. They entered into the darkness. They pulled their wands and muttered "lumos" before looking.

Harry's instincts raced when he saw the Vanishing Cabinet, a wave of uncertainty flooded through his veins. _It's not a trap is it? Malfoy wouldn't betray us like that._ He slowly moved towards the wooden object. He opened the door, wand ready for anything that might jump out. A glint caught his eye. He raised his wand, the light catching the object in full. _The key!_ "Hermione! Ron! I found it!"

He heard them come over to him and look at the key. Hermione checked her watch, "Fairly good time, 15 minutes to get to Gringotts."

---

Ten minutes later, they exited the Leaky Cauldron and hurried to Gringotts, carefully staying hidden in the shadows. They raced up the steps and reached the entrance. Two trolls were standing guard, a goblin standing to grant access. They presented the key and stated the vault they wished to open. The goblin nodded and turned around.

"This was left for you"

Harry warily took the note and opened it: _Golden Goblet. _He faced Ron and Hermione.

"We're looking for Hufflepuff's goblet it's gold and has a badger on it."

---

They searched the vault, trying to hurry through the large amounts of valuables. Harry, growing agitated, realized they had been there a great deal of time.

"Hermione! What time is it?"

"11:15"

"Hermione! Harry! I found it!" Ron came running over holding the goblet, a badger sitting happily on the side. Harry nodded to him.

"Good then let's-" A red light shot at Ron and hit him. Harry and Hermione cried out.

"Ron!"

"Well, well, well what have we here? Could it be? The famous Harry Potter."

Harry turned towards the doorway. _Oh, shit. _There, standing in the light, wand raised, was Lucius Malfoy.

"I am surprised to see you here, I was under the impression only the Dark Lord, myself, and Bellatrix knew I was to retrieve the goblet. It's a good thing I decided to come a little early. Stupefy!" Red shot at Hermione who, fussing over Ron, failed to stop the attack. Harry pointed his wand at Lucius.

"Stop! They haven't done anything!"

"Quite the contrary, they are with you." A dark grin formed on the older man's face, "And now, you will be coming with me."

Harry was about to respond when a sharp pain shot through his head and everything went black.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope I've interested you a little more with some action once again!**


	7. Escape from the Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I was a Slytherin student for Halloween! **

_asdf-thoughts_

**asdf-Parseltongue****  
**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, quickly shutting them as a splitting pain shot through him. Waiting for the pain to subside, Harry attempted once more, sitting up once his eyes were fully open. It was so dark he could barely make out his surroundings. _Man, I have a headache._ Reaching a hand up he realized _Where are my glasses?_ He felt the ground around him, taking in the cold stone feeling, trying to find his glasses. He finally hit metal, the thin, wire rim of his glasses brushed his fingers. He quickly put them on, hoping they would at least let him use what little light he had. _Ron and Hermione aren't here. I wonder what happened to them. _

He pushed himself up, only to fall when his wrist seemed to blind him. He clutched at it, attempting to alleviate the agony. _What I wouldn't give for my wand. Where am I anyway?_ He thought back to his last memory. _We were in Gringotts, Ron had just found the goblet when…_ He struggled to remember. A face appeared in his mind: Long, pale blonde hair, piercing eyes, and a malicious grin that could probably make even Caligula question his sanity. _Lucius Malfoy_.

Harry sneered into the darkness, _Why didn't Malfoy…Draco…send word earlier!? If he knew his father would be there he should have sent us earlier. Maybe he isn't really…no I have to believe in him. _Harry sighed, this would be tougher than he thought. He walked towards the lone light source on the other side of whatever room he was in. He knew he had been captured, he could only hope Ron and Hermione had managed to get away.

Harry curled up, _I guess the only thing to do, is wait._

---

Harry jerked away at the sound of metal scraping against rock. The screeching sound send an unpleasant shiver down his spine. The sound of footsteps came closer, the vibration rang through his head, stronger with each step. The steps stopped, where he believed to be, right in front of him. A weight landed on his stomach and the air was knocked out of him. He groaned in pain as the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy reached his ears

"Wake up, Potter. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you and will not tolerate the disrespect of you simply lying there."

Harry felt a tug at the pit of his stomach and suddenly felt himself "flying." Right into the stone wall. His arms were painfully forced apart by an invisible force and his legs felt as though they were bound together. He struggled to move against the hex, but he remained stationary.

He looked towards the light as a loud 'thud' resonated through the cell. The opening the prison, his cage, was darkened by the tall, thin figure of a man. Harry attempted to sneer at the man, disappointed when he found only his eyes capable of moving. He settled for a death glare, praying that the famous "Witch's eye" was, in fact, based on reality.

The man walked towards him, his robes sweeping against the ground, causing dust to brush around him in clouds. Harry heard Malfoy mutter _lumos_ before light erupted from his wand. Harry allowed a moment to ponder where he got it before shifting his attention back to the man standing before him.

Pale, ashen skin stretched tightly around the man's long face. Two slits, making up for the absence of a nose seemed to flare out, slips curling into a sneer. Harry focused on the red eyes, so like the snakes he had seen in his time.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed at him, dipping into a mocking bow before meeting his eyes once again. "It has been too long."

Harry glared at him, _Oh what I wouldn't give to say a few things to you._ Harry felt a sharp sting in his mind and cursed._Legilimency, forgot about that one._ He suddenly felt the spell wear off his head, allowing him to speak. He nodded his head at Voldemort.

"Hello, Tom. I like what you've done with the place."

He watched the ruby eyes narrow, a look of pure hatred flamed in their depths. Faster than Harry could have anticipated, a wand was pointing directly at his heat.

"Never call me that filthy name, Potter. You forget your place. I could kill you easily and end this now."

Harry sneered back at him. "Oh yeah, real challenge there. I can see you telling everyone now. 'Yes, I killed Harry Potter. He was bound against a wall with no wand or way of defending himself but I got him!'" He looked at Voldemort, making sure he was fuming before adding, "I'm sure all your lackeys will worship you even more." He lowered his voice and forced himself to think of Voldemort as a snake. "**I wonder, do they know what you are? You constantly berate my mother when your own father was a muggle. At least my mother was a witch." **

.Harry felt his scar burn, so badly he was sure that drop of liquid running down the side of his face was not just sweat. Harry watched Voldemort's rage rise, his wand shaking just the slightest. Malfoy watched his lord uneasily.

"Milord?"

"Crucio!"

Harry clenched his jaw shut as blinding pain raked over his body. He had been subject to this curse before but never this badly. This was totally different. Because this time he had insulted Voldemort, his lineage, with a gift he himself gave him. Harry was having trouble breathing, his whole body felt as though it was going to collapse.

And then Voldemort stopped.

Harry opened his eyes, his vision blurred from the pain, but he could see Voldemort doubled over, one hand holding his wand while the other clutched his forehead. A few moments later Voldemort's red eyes rose to Harry's form, burning through him like acid.

"What did you do, Potter?" He snapped. Harry blinked at query, confused at what he meant.

"I…didn't do anything." Pain erupted in his scar once more. Harry clenched his eyes together, unable to stop his hiss of pain. He felt long, thin fingers wrap around his neck. Voldemort's breath falling on his face. A low warning fell on his ears.

"Do not lie to me, boy, you must have done something to send that pain back to me."

Harry looked at Voldemort, startled. _He felt it too? Does that mean the connection is getting stronger?_ Voldemort stepped away and nodded towards Malfoy. Harry felt the binding spell ease off him, causing him to drop heavily to the ground. The shifting of robes and footsteps told him both men had left him alone. He struggled to sit up, his body sore and stiff, and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, _'You must have done something to send that pain back to me.'_ _He couldn't even block out pain he was causing._Harry let out a bitter laugh. _Too bad I didn't pay more attention to those Occlumency lessons, they might have been handy._Harry felt his eyes get heavy, _I guess being tortured does that to you._ He closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

---

Harry heard the screeching of the cell door once more. He heard a deep voice grumble "Get in there, mudblood." And a soft 'thud' reached Harry before the door slammed shut again. Harry opened his eyes, attempting to find whatever had been thrown in with him.

He felt the ground until cloth touched his hand. He grabbed at the object, his fingers became tangled in hair. He jerked them out, causing the person to wake up with a start.

"Ow, why don't you just leave me alone!"

Harry sighed in relief at hearing the familiar, feminine voice. He attempted to placate her. "Hermione, calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hermione stopped her little tirade, and looked at him before latching on. "Harry! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Harry hugged Hermione before pulling away. "Have you seen Ron? Do you know what Malfoy did with him?" He watched Hermione shake her head. He sighed and hugged her again. He felt her shaking in his arms, he tightened his embrace. "It's gonna be ok, Hermione. We'll get out of here."

He felt Hermione stop moving, he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and moved them to the wall. He could not shake the feeling that he had lied to her. _I just hope we make it out._

---

Harry woke up, for once without a threat looming outside his cage. He tried to count the days. _Six, six days they've kept me here. Why haven't they just killed me yet? _The thought of Voldemort flashed. _The connection, it's too strong. _Harry heard the wooden door open and slap shut. Hurried, labored footsteps caused Harry to look towards the cell door. He quickly closed his eyes, attempting to feign sleep. He squinted once the door opened. He saw a tall, what he assumed to be a man, enter, dragging something behind him. He heard the figure mutter and light filled the room.

_Malfoy, and...Ron!_ Harry tried to remain still, desperately wanting to go check his friend's condition. He watched Malfoy hurry towards him. He crouched when he reached Hermione, seemingly checking her condition, before moving onto Harry.

"Potter, are you awake?" Malfoy whispered. Harry nodded and looked at him. "Darn, I was hoping I could give you a wake-up call."

Harry narrowed his eyes, before he could think about it his fist had connected with Malfoy's face. The blonde boy fell back, clutching his nose.

"Merlin, Potter! What do you bloody think you're doing!?" Harry glared at him.

"December 24th at 10:30? Was that the plan all along? Pretend to be disgusted with what's happening when really you just want to get me to believe it? I can't believe I was so blind!"

Harry watched Malfoy stand and walk towards his wand. He returned, muttering a couple quick healing and cleaning spells. He smirked.

"Well, Potter. I've seen your glasses so I _can_ believe you are that blind."

Harry snapped, he lunged at Malfoy. Unfortunately he didn't have a wand.

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ Harry felt his body tighten and he fell to the ground. "Now listen, Potter. I didn't know about those plans until that night. Bellatrix let it slip during our Christmas party and I barely had enough time to get the owl out to you. I didn't know he would leave early, and I didn't know that it would take that long for you to find the goblet."

Harry glared at the Slytherin, angry at him, angry at himself. He hoped, against all logic, that Malfoy was telling the truth. He heard him clear his throat and focused.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I'm going to try to get you out of here. Oh, that reminds me."

He pulled something from his pocket, Harry saw it was a bag. Malfoy looked up at him, "Promise you won't hit me and I'll release you." Harry simply glared at him, thankful when he felt the bind give way.

"A coin bag? No offense, Malfoy, but I don't know what good that's gonna do me."

Malfoy smacked him upside the head, causing Harry to hit back. Malfoy glared before casting _engorgio_ on the bag. Malfoy handed it to him. Harry inspected the bag, rather pleased to find that it was filled with food and clothing. He looked back at Malfoy.

"It should be enough for the three of you. I heard they weren't planning to feed you three. And I know Granger would flip if she had no clothes to change into."

Harry nodded, and whispered. "Thanks. Where are we anyway? "

Malfoy nodded and stood. "My home, well, its basement anyway. I'll find a way out for you guys. Don't worry." He turned and walked out.

Harry watched the light fade, completely gone with the heavy slamming of the door. He woke up Hermione and Ron, quickly handing them food, before allowing them to go back to sleep.

---

"Master Potter, sir? Please be waking now."

Harry opened his emerald eyes to see a house elf standing in front of him. She stood about two and a half feet high, small seeming even for an elf, with a burlap sack covering her.

"Can I...help you?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up the others. The elf nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes. Master Draco is sending Twink to give you this, sir." She held out a bag, which Harry took.

"Master Draco is saying that Harry Potter must be leaving quick and reading this." She held out a roll of parchment, waiting for Harry to take it.

Harry nodded and accepted the roll. "Thank you." Twink curtsied before vanishing. Harry unrolled the parchemnt.

'_Potter-_

_You Know Who plans to take care of you tomorrow. Your wands are in the bag, use them well. I'll have to notify them of your 'escape' as I'm supposed to check on you. I've owled the Order, they should be expecting you. There's a Portkey in the bag as well.__Hogwarts a History_. _Be sure to hold it at 11. You won't be able to leave from the cell, it has a spell to prevent that. There's another letter in the book, read it once you're out._

_Good luck._

_-DM'_

Harry rolled the parchment up. He looked through the bag. Three wands, a book, and a map. _I guess he figured we wouldn't know where we ended up. _He grabbed the three wands and moved to wake up his friends. He slowly shook Hermione awake placing her wand in her hand. When he reached Ron he noticed the bruises on his friend. He shuddered to think what they had done to him. _They do call the Weasleys blood traitors, I'm sure Ron and Hermione got it worse than others._ Ron groaned as he woke.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Ron. I have your wand. You should get up, we'll be leaving soon."

Ron simply nodded and held out his hand. Harry watched him struggle up, hissing in pain when he attempted to stand on his ankle. Harry looked at Ron's ankle. He winced, _Purple and swollen can't be good. _

"Hermione, do you know how to fix a sprained ankle?" He watched her shake her head. He sighed, _We'll just have to leave earlier._

"Alright guys, we have to leave now. Malfoy said he has to check on us and he'll have to report us being gone shortly after."

They nodded. Harry checked the time, 10:50. _Malfoy needs to get more creative with his timing. _He turned to Ron, who was finally standing while being supported by Hermione.

"We have ten minutes. We need to go." They both nodded and he mutter a silencing spell.

He faced the wall and looked at them one last time. "_Bombarda"_

The wall shattered, hurling rocks and pebbles alike at them. They managed to huddle together, blocking the brunt of the wave. When it was over dust had thickly coated the room, but a hole was there, that was all they needed. He nodded to the other two.

"Let's go."

---

Harry checked his watch again. _10:56_. "We need to hurry!" They were going as fast as they could, Ron's ankle slowing them down. He tried to speed up their movements. They found a path through the trees surrounding Malfoy Manor. Harry thought he heard the muffled sound of people shouting before a red flash flew past them.

Harry looked back, three Death Eaters were Apparating in and out of the trees, his eyes widened as they shot spell after spell, flashes of red and white surrounded them.

"We have to hurry."

**10:59**

Harry pulled out the book, calling to his friends to catch up with him. He held the book behind him as in a rally and felt a weight catch on.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Green light lit up the forest.

**11:00**

Harry felt a tug in the center of his stomach as he was pulled away from the hellhole.

---

He landed with a 'thump' his back aching from the impact. He quickly sat up and looked where he was. _The burrow._ He had never been happier to see the Weasley home and turned, smiling with a "we made it" on the tip of his tongue. He was met with the sight of a ghostly pale Hermione. She looked right at him and shakily asked.

"Where's Ron?"

* * *

**There you go. Two requests: I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hate me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Harry stood rooted to the spot, Hermione's question ringing through his head. _Where's Ron?_

He thought back to running from the manor, _that flash of green…did it hit Ron?_ He shook his head, _No! It couldn't have. He was holding onto the Portkey. _He felt tears burning his eyes. _He…had to make it._

The sound of feet rushing towards them was enough to shake him free of his stupor. Arms wrapped around him and he faintly recognized it as Lupin who was hugging him.

"Thank heavens you're back! We were so worried about you three."

Harry looked up at the man's face. Spots appeared in his eyes.

"Can't…breath." He mumbled before darkness consumed him.

---

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was throbbing as he sat up. He heard the door open and turned towards it. Mrs. Weasley came flying in, gripping him in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness you're back. Hermione has been crying since you returned." She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. Harry wanted to look away, knowing what she would ask next. "Harry, was Ronald with you?"

_How am I supposed to answer that? 'Yes he was Mrs. Weasley, but I think he may have been hit with the killing curse'? _

Harry looked away and nodded. Mrs. Weasley's grip on his shoulders tightened, Harry looked back to a sight he had never wanted to see, the haunted gaze of a mother's tear-filled eyes.

"What happened, Harry? Please, I need to know."

"I don't know, Mrs. Weasley. He was in the cell with Hermione and me, they had tortured us all, but his leg was hurt. We had to run…" Harry broke off trying to fight back tears. "He…Hermione was holding his hand; he should have made it…" His voice broke; he cleared his throat. "Someone cast the killing curse…I didn't think…"

Mrs. Weasley stopped him with a shake of her head. Her grip loosened a bit more, making Harry fight the urge to step away.

"I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at him. Her hazel eyes, red a puffy, held anger as they focused on him. Harry had never faced anything that made him feel worse. Mrs. Weasley gave him a hard shake.

"Don't, don't you be sorry, Harry. We all know what happens in war. Ronald made his decision, and if…if he is…then he's gone."

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes; he moved to wipe them when Mrs. Weasley pulled him into another hug.

"I could never have asked a better friend for my boy, Harry. Know this: if he had to go so young, then I can think of no better way than helping you."

Harry felt his tears running down his cheeks, he grabbed Mrs. Weasley, hugging her with all his strength and sobbed onto her shoulder, repeatedly muttering apologies until he fell asleep, head resting on her shoulder as they sat on his bed.

---

The next few days seemed to go by in a haze. Harry replaying every moment, hoping to find some way Ron was just left behind. But every time he reached the flash of green light, he just shook the thought from his head.

Three days after their return he and Hermione were sitting in the living room, the Order was in the kitchen, while Ginny stayed up in her room.

"Harry, how did you get the Portkey?" Hermione questioned her voice rough from days of crying and lack of talking.

Harry looked up at Hermione; he knew what it would mean to tell her. And he knew she would never forgive him. He steeled himself, he did not want to lie, but he couldn't tell the truth.

"One of the spies in the Order managed to sneak it down when you were asleep."

She nodded and turned to the fireplace. Harry sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. His eyes narrowed as he remembered something.

Excusing himself, he moved to his room and grabbed the sack Draco had given him in the cell. He rifled through it until he found the Portkey.

Finding the envelope, he pulled it out, letting confusion mar his face at the weight. He opened it to find a small mirror; he set it aside and unfolded the parchment.

'_Potter-_

_I hope the plan worked and the three of you are safely back with the Order. The Death Eaters are planning an attack against the muggle world._

_Give the mirror to one of the Order; it's two-way so I will keep my own open during the gatherings. That way the information is quick and most likely accurate. _

_-DM'_

Harry folded the parchment and turned to the mirror. A bitter feeling swept through him. _Sirius gave me something like this. _He grabbed the mirror and thought of Draco, immediately a swirling mist entered the glass. He raised an eyebrow and uncertainly spoke.

"Um…Malfoy?"

An image formed in the mist, Draco's face appeared.

"Potter? Finally, I was wondering when you would finally read that. You're running out of time to stop the atta-."

"Listen Malfoy, I need you to tell me what happened to Ron."

Malfoy shifted uneasily, before looking away from the mirror.

"They…brought him back from the forest. His ankle is in bad shape so they weren't afraid of him escaping; apparently, he lost hold of the Portkey. I…managed to convince them you and Granger ganged up on me in the dark. I believe You-Know-Who may have been suspicious…but he let me stay."

"Malfoy…what have they done to Ron?"

"They're holding him. I heard they intend to execute him as soon as they know you're watching."

"So…he wasn't hit?"

He watched Draco shake his head and released a stale breath, one he seemed to have held since the day they returned to the Burrow.

"Thank you, I'll give the mirror to Lupin, you can tell him what you know."

He stood before receiving concurrence from Draco, walking from the room moving quicker than he had since the escape. He reached the stairs, racing down three steps at a time.

He reached the kitchen, throwing the door open with a resounding slam against the wall. Seven pairs of eyes turned to face him. He winced at the sound of china breaking, the force of the door having knocked them from their already precarious perches, as he tried to catch his breath.

He opened his eyes, staring at Arthur and Molly Weasley as a grin broke out on his face.

"Ron's…alive."

The confused looks broke into two sets: joyful and quizzical.

The four Weasleys present stared at him for a moment before turning to each other. Wide smiles filled their faces. They quickly excused themselves, leaving the room to inform the remaining four of this turn in events.

Harry watched them leave before turning back to the other three occupants. Remus, Tonks, and Hermione.

He watched Hermione sit there stunned, an unreadable look on her face before she burst into tears. Tonks moved beside the girl, comforting her as she led her from the kitchen. Harry watched, utterly confused. _Isn't she happy he's alive?_

A hand fell on his shoulder, sufficiently diverting his attention to the only remaining person.

"Lupin, what's wrong with Hermione?"

"She'll be fine. Now, how do you know about Ron?"

Harry looked away, fiddling with the mirror in his hand before he answered.

"I…have a contact within the Death Eaters. I didn't know they had given me this until a few minutes ago."

Harry held out the mirror, waiting for Lupin to take it. The older man looked skeptically at the mirror before taking and inspecting it.

"Harry, you know this contact may be lying to you."

Harry shook his head, his jaw tightening at the thought that he had been lied to.

"No. It's the truth." Harry stepped away. He nodded his head toward the mirror, "Keep it with you, you should get all the information directly from their meetings."

He turned away and walked out of the kitchen. He passed the living room, seven redheads rejoicing, and let a smile slip. He trudged up the stairs, failing to remember the overly creaky stair near the bottom. He sighed as shouts came from the late Mrs. Black's portrait. He brandished his wand shooting a _quietus_ towards the annoying painting. He relished in the silence for a moment before continuing his journey upward.

He passed Hermione's room, hearing her sobs and Tonks's words of comfort he decided not to enter. He reached the door to his room and walked inside.

He moved slowly, feet dragging as he walked. He collapsed on his bed and let out a heavy sigh.

Days of exhaustion descended on him and he drifted into sleep. One last thought running through his mind:_ Ron is alive_.

* * *

**So, I fail miserably at updating. I got busy and lost all motivation to write this chapter. So, to fix it, I had to change my original storyline. Sorry it's late...and short. But I really needed to get past this chapter to do something productive. **

**I do hope you enjoyed it though. Have a good week!**


End file.
